Brownies and Chocolate
by tauputau
Summary: [shawtysky's hunhan series] Sehun yang bingung ketika melihat sebungkus brownies dan segelas hot chocolate di laci mejanya. [HUNHAN;SEHUNxLUHAN;SELU;AyahBunda;3
**Brownies and Hot Chocolate**

Hunhan absolutely :*

 **Remake from Bobo Magazine**

.

.

.

Selesai upacara, Sehun hendak memasukkan topinya ke dalam kolong mejanya. Namun, tangannya menyentuh sebuah bungkusan plastik dan sebuah gelas. Brownies coklat dan _hot chocolate_ lagi. Sudah hampir satu minggu Sehun menerima kiriman seperti ini setiap hari. Bukannya bosan atau bagaimana. Jika boleh jujur, Sehun menyukai roti-roti rasa coklat, apalagi brownies ditambah dengan _hot chocolate_.

"Kau dapat roti lagi?"ujar Jongin, teman sebangku Sehun.

"Hm. Ini sudah hampir seminggu."gumam Sehun.

"Oh, hei, kau sudah sarapan?"tanya Jongin dan dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Mau kuantar ke kantin?"tawar Jongin.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula, aku bisa sarapan dengan ini."balas Sehun sambil menunjuk brownies coklat dan _hot chocolate_ yang ia dapat barusan.

Sudah hampir satu minggu ibunya dirawat di rumah sakit karena usus buntu. Selama ayah dan kakaknya mengurus ibunya di sana, Sehun berada di rumah sendirian. Terkadang hanya ditemani Jongin untuk bermain. Atau terkadang Luhan ─kekasihnya─ yang menemaninya di rumah dan juga memasak di sana.

Biasanya ibunya yang menyiapkan sarapan di rumah. Sekarang, ayahnya bahkan memberi tambahan uang saku agar Sehun bisa membeli sarapan di kantin. Padahal, makanan di kantin rasanya sangat hambar dan Sehun jadi tidak berselera.

Saat pertama kali mendapatkan bungkusan brownies coklat dan _hot chocolate_ di kolong mejanya, Sehun merasa heran dan bingung. Tapi, karena waktu itu ia sangat lapar, jadi ia memakannya dengan lahap.

.

Pada saat jam istirahat, Sehun cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas setelah membeli keripik kentang di kantin agar ia bisa makan siang bersama Jongin.

"Kau yakin hanya makan keripik itu? Makanlah denganku. Ibuku membawa banyak. Katanya untuk dibagi denganmu."tawar Jongin.

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku masih kenyang setelah memakan brownies coklat tadi."tolak Sehun halus lalu memakan keripik kentangnya.

Sambil mengunyah kripiknya, Sehun mengambil bungkus brownies coklat dan gelas _hot chocolate_ yang diterima Sehun pagi tadi. Di sana terdapat tulisan "Hannah's Café".

"Entah kenapa aku berpikir jika ini dari fans-fansmu."gumam Jongin.

"Tapi aku tidak berpikir begitu."balas Sehun. Sejenak Sehun terdiam.

"Eh, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu tidak mungkin karena tempat duduk kita selalu berpindah. Dan kalaupun itu dari kelas lain, ia pasti salah meletakkannya." Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Jongin seketika tersedak.

"Ya! Jangan tersedak tiba-tiba! Kau membuatku terkejut!"gerutu Sehun sambil memberikan air minum pada Jongin. "Dan lihatlah nasimu berhamburan di meja. Ew." Sehun menatap jijik pada hamburan nasi di atas mejanya.

"Sudahlah biarkan. Aku tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu."

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa kiriman brownies dan _hot chocolate_ itu ada hubungannya dengan ibumu. Sejak ibumu sakit, tidak ada yang menyiapkanmu sarapan. Jadi kau selalu mendapatkan kiriman itu."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun jika ibuku sakit selain kau."ujar Sehun.

"Tidak mungkin 'kan jika dokter yang merawat ibumu menyebarkannya?"kekeh Jongin. Sejenak Sehun terdiam lalu tersenyum.

"Jongina, sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memberiku semua ini." Dan hingga bel masuk, Sehun terus tersenyum. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan hamburan nasi dari mulut Jongin yang mengotori mejanya.

.

Pulang sekolah, Sehun sengaja menunggu Luhan di luar kelas Luhan. Saat murid di kelas Luhan keluar, Sehun langsung merangkul dan mencium pipi kekasihnya.

"Hey, terimakasih untuk brownies dan _hot chocolate_ -nya ya, Lu."kata Sehun tetap merangkul kekasihnya.

Sesaat Luhan terdiam dan berhenti berjalan. Sehun juga menghentikan kakinya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"tanyanya, setelah terdiam.

Sambil tersenyum, Sehun menjawab,"Dari pengamatanku dan Jongin. Dan aku juga ingat jika yang merawat ibuku adalah Dokter Lu."

Luhan tersenyum lalu berkata,"Maaf aku Hun, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Aku mendengar cerita dari ibumu jika kau susah disuruh sarapan. Kau hanya suka beberapa makanan seperti brownies. Jadi aku selalu membawakanmu brownies dan _hot chocolate_ itu."

"Dan aku dan Sehun baru ingat jika kau dipanggil 'Han' oleh adikmu."cerocos Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja muncul.

"Sebenarnya benar _sih_. Cafe itu milikku dan adik perempuanku, Luna. Hanna itu penggabungan namaku dan Luna."

"Dan tambahan huruf 'h' di belakangnya supaya keren saja 'kan?"cerocos Jongin lagi.

"Dasar sok tahu. Itu bukan sekedar tambahan!"balas Luhan lalu menjitak kepala Jongin.

"Lalu?"tanya Sehun. Seketika wajah Luhan memerah.

"Ya, jangan tersipu."gerutu Jongin sambil menepuk pipi Luhan.

"Tambahan huruf 'h' di belakangnya itu nama panggilan Sehun."jawab Luhan pelan. Sontak Sehun terdiam lalu tersenyum menghadap kekasihnya.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu kekasihku yang paling manis. Aku mencintaimu."

Sehun memeluk erat Luhan. Tak pedulikan teriakan murid-murid di sana yang berteriak histeris ─hunhan shipper─

"Kyungieyaaaaa neomu bogoshipeooooo~ Neon eodiyaaaaaa~"teriak Jongin lalu berlari ke kelas Kyungsoo ─kekasihnya─ yang ada di lantai 2.

.

END

.

Ini gak dijadiin series karena takut expired dari update yang maksimal 90 hari karena sekarang kiki sibuk sama ujian:')


End file.
